


Eternal Flame

by hawkeyeshadow



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeshadow/pseuds/hawkeyeshadow





	Eternal Flame

                “I know you’re awake. You really need to learn to stop falling off of things.” Clint heard when he woke up. Clint opens his eyes and sees his husband looking at him. Clint smiles slightly and reaches out for Ethan’s hand. Ethan walks over to the bed and slides his hand into Clint’s. “You okay?” Ethan asks softly as he sits on the side of the hospital bed. “A little sore.” Clint responds, “Wait, when the hell did you get back?” Ethan raises his eyebrow, “I started debriefing when the Avengers went to fight their villain of the week. I got done about 15 minutes ago.” Clint nods. “Okay. Where’s Jane and Benji?” “With the Avengers. Their giving us alone time.

                See, after Ethan and his talk in Seattle, after the team’s first mission together, the pair started spending more time together. They quickly became friends and started dating a few months later. At one point early on in the relationship, Clint came clean and told the team his real name and was honest with them about what he does. That was Ethan and Clint’s first real fight. A few days later, they understood and excepted it. When SHIELD wanted their asset back, they also got Hunt’s team. Ethan wasn’t letting the person he loved go that easily. Ethan and Clint got married three months before the Avengers were established. They’ve been married for almost a year.

                Ethan was watching the archer closely, “You aren’t leaving till the doctor says so.” Ethan remembers the first time Jane, Benji and he were with Clint in the hospital, they turned their backs for a minute and when they turned back to the bed, Clint was gone. Let’s say, they quickly learned that Clint hated medical and avoided it whenever was possible. Clint pouted, “Please don’t make me stay here.” Clint pleaded. Ethan sighed, “I’m sorry. I know how much you hate medical. I wouldn’t make you stay if I knew it wasn’t serious.” Ethan leans over and kisses Clint on the forehead. “At least lay with me?” Clint asks. “Scoot over.” Ethan replies. Clint maneuvers over to the left as much as possible while Ethan lays down next to him. It surprises a lot of people when they learn that Clint likes to cuddle. Ethan moves his arm as Clint cuddles into Ethan’s side, laying his head on Ethan’s chest. Ethan wraps his arm loosely around Clint. The two close their eyes and fall asleep.

                The Avengers plus Ethan’s team walk in to check on the two. Tony was the first to see the pair asleep on the bed. “Isn’t that adorable.” Tony says. Natasha elbows Tony’s stomach. “Quiet Stark. Let them sleep.” She hisses at the genius. “I’m happy to see Ethan finally sleeping.” Benji says. “They never sleep when their separated, do they?” Bruce asks softly. Jane sighs, “Not that we can see.” “Let’s leave them alone.” Steve says, shooing everyone out. “We should get a picture first.” Tony says, pulling out his phone to take the picture. “Your funeral.” Bruce mutters.

                Ethan wakes up to someone prodding his left side. “Stop it.” He says. The prodding stops but a few minutes later it starts again. Ethan opens his eyes and looks down at his husband while grabbing his hands. Clint lets out a whine as he looks up at Ethan. “Can I help you?” Ethan asks. “I was going to leave but I didn’t think you would enjoy waking up alone in the bed.” Clint responds. “You’re right. I wouldn’t have liked it.” Ethan says, sitting up. “But fine, I’ll go find out about your release papers.” Ethan adds, getting up and goes looking for Clint’s doctor.

                About 10 minutes later, Ethan was helping Clint get into the car Tony had left for them. “Thank you.” Clint says as he settles comfortably in the passenger seat. “You never have to thank me.” Ethan responds. Clint smiles. Ethan glances over at Clint and smiles, seeing how happy he looks. Clint hasn’t really been happy since Loki.

                 “Clint, baby, we’re here. You need to get up.” Clint opens his eyes. He sits up and looks around, seeing that they’re in the garage of the Tower. Clint looks to his right and sees Ethan standing there. “Need help?” Clint shakes his head and slowly climbs out of the car. Ethan shuts the passenger door and offers his hand to Clint. Clint takes Ethan’s hand and they walk into the elevator that had opened for them. The elevator ride was quick. They were in the common room a few seconds later. “Hey, their alive.” Tony says as he sees the two. Clint waves to everyone as he pulls Ethan to their bedroom. When they get to the bedroom, Clint immediately drops onto the bed and closes his eyes. Ethan chuckles and climbs in next to him.

 


End file.
